Oh, baby, baby
by Sasukitsu
Summary: Cuando haces daño a alguien amado, debes hacer cualquier cosa que esté en tu mano para que esa persona importante te perdone...incluso humillarte de la forma más exagerada, tal y como le pasó a Draco Malfoy.-Slash-Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy


Hola ^^

Aquí estoy de nuevo con un pequeño oneshot. Es de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, mi pareja favorita XD

Es un Sonfic, ligera angustia, Romance y mención de Lemon. Tiene un final abierto, así que no descarto la idea de hacerle una continuación…más adelante, por supuesto, mi muso tiene la mala costumbre de irse de viaje largas temporadas T.T

Espero les guste, la canción es de Britney Spears.

Oh, baby, baby

Una vez más.

-¿Estás segura que si hago eso, volvería conmigo?-preguntó una suave voz, dudosa.

-Estoy muy segura.-respondió otra voz con seguridad.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó la primera voz con un suspiro.-Es que es algo muy bochornoso…

-Si quieres recuperarle, debes de arriesgarte.

-¡Lo haré!

El reloj parecía estar parado, pues sus manijas mágicas no parecían moverse. Los estudiantes de séptimo año de Gryffindor y Slytherin, miraban a todos lados aburridos, pensando que su profesor de historia, el fantasma Cuthbert Binns, era más soporífero que la poción de dormir sin sueños.

Cuando el timbre, que sólo el aula de Historia de la magia poseía porque el fantasma se perdía en su mundo interior y no era consciente del transcurso del tiempo, sonó, todos se levantaron como si una manada de centauros les pisaran los talones, y salieron de estampida del aula…y ahí es donde comenzó todo.

Una música desconocida comenzó a sonar, llenando de sorpresa y estupor a los alumnos que salían. Draco Malfoy, vestido de linda colegiala y con su rubio cabello en dos trencitas, comenzó a cantar.

**Oh, nene, nene**

**Oh, nene, nene**

**Oh, nene, nene**

**Como iba yo a saber**

**Que algo no estaba bien aquí**

**Oh, nene, nene**

**No debí haberte dejado ir**

**Y ahora estás fuera de mi alcance**

El rubio bailaba, de una forma magistral para el humilde parecer de muchos, y pronto fue rodeado por todas las chicas de Slytherin, que imitaban los sexys y sensuales movimientos del travestido príncipe de las serpientes.

**Enséñame cómo quieres que sea**

**Dime nene, porque ahora necesito**

**Saber ahora, oh, porqué**

**Mi soledad me está matando (y yo)**

**Debo de confesar que todavía creo (todavía creo)**

**Cuando no estoy contigo**

**Pierdo mi cabeza**

**Dame una señal…**

**¡Vamos nene, una vez más!**

El rubio miraba suplicante hacia uno de los alumnos de Gryffindor, que le devolvía la mirada con una ceja arqueada y sin ninguna expresión.

**Oh, nene, nene**

**La razón por la cual respiro eres tú**

**Hombre, me tenías ciego**

**Oh, nene bonito,**

**No hay nada que no haría**

**Esa no fue la manera en que lo planeé**

**Enséñame cómo quieres que sea**

**Dime nene, porque ahora necesito**

**Saber ahora, oh, porqué**

**Mi soledad me está matando (y yo)**

**Debo de confesar que todavía creo (todavía creo)**

**Cuando no estoy contigo**

**Pierdo mi cabeza**

**Dame una señal…**

**¡Vamos nene, una vez más!**

**Oh, nene, nene**

**Oh, nene, nene**

**Como iba yo a saber**

**Oh, nene bonito**

**No debí haberte dejado ir**

Nueva mirada suplicante de esos ojos tan claros como el mercurio, acompañado de su baile sexy y apasionante, con todas sus compañeras siguiendo sus movimientos, coordinadas por Pansy Parkinson, que quería ayudar a que su mejor amigo terminara el baile que tanto le humillaba, pues un Malfoy (¡Un Malfoy, por amor a Merlín!) nunca debía tener escándalos públicos, y ese era un auténtico escándalo, por cierto. La bella morena de ojos castaño verdoso, se temía que su amigo iba a salir en primera plana del profeta vestido de colegiala.

**Debo de confesar **

**Que mi soledad me está matando**

**Ahora, acaso no sabes,**

**Que todavía creo**

**Que estarás aquí,**

**Y me darás una señal…**

**¡Vamos nene, una vez más!**

**Mi soledad me está matando (y yo)**

**Debo de confesar que todavía creo (todavía creo)**

**Cuando no estoy contigo**

**Pierdo mi cabeza**

**Dame una señal…**

**¡Vamos nene, una vez más!**

**Debo de confesar (mi soledad)**

**Que mi soledad (me está matando)**

**Me está matando**

**(Debo de confesar)**

**Acaso no sabes**

**(Que todavía creo)**

**Que todavía creo**

**Que estarás aquí**

**(Pierdo mi cabeza)**

**Y me darás una señal…**

La música cesó y unas suaves palabras fueron murmuradas por Draco.

-Vamos, nene, una vez más…

El rubio miró hacia el suelo, con los hombros hundidos y el rostro impasible por fuera, pero por dentro, estaba llorando lágrimas de sangre. Sentía que su corazón, ese que descubrió que realmente poseía cuando era demasiado tarde, se rompía en billones de diminutos pedacitos.

Todos estaban enmudecidos por el inesperado espectáculo, y, antes de que pudieran decir o hacer algo, un hechizo obliviate y un confundus fue lanzado. Draco alzó la cabeza, asombrado, y vio que la persona por la cual se había humillado hasta lo más profundo, era el culpable de dichos hechizos, secundado por sus dos mejores amigos.

-Potter…-susurró el rubio suavemente.

-Esta es mi señal, Malfoy.-dijo el de ojos verdes seriamente.-Será mejor que no vuelvas a cagarla…

Pansy, que se había protegido a tiempo de los hechizos, junto con Blaise y Theo, sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad por su amigo. Ese amigo que había conquistado al príncipe de los leones por una absurda apuesta de un par de Ravenclaw despechados ( Cho Chang y Padma Patil), que habían sido rechazados por el salvador del mundo mágico.

**Dos meses atrás.**

Cuando las dos chicas Ravenclaw le habían llamado a su sala común, el príncipe de Slytherin, muy aburrido, acudió de inmediato.

La Chan y la Patil, le retaron a conquistar al príncipe de los leones, enamorarlo y luego patearlo como si fuera un perro, porque estaban resentidas con él por rechazar sus declaraciones de amor.

Draco, siendo como era, que siempre había querido humillar al niño-que-vivió-dos-veces-para-joderle-la-vida, se había comprometido a conquistar a Potter, enamorarle y luego darle una humillante y dolorosa patada.

El rubio de brumosos ojos grises, llenó de bellos presentes y numerosos ramos de rosas al asombrado Gryffindor de ojos jade, conquistándole de manera lenta pero segura, y conociendo en profundidad al bello moreno. Cayendo también en el hechizo del héroe.

Ese chico, que había detestado desde que rechazó su mano en el expreso de Hogwarts en su primer año, no era engreído y prepotente como había creído, es más, era lo contrario, humilde y sencillo. No era orgulloso y pedante, era sincero y dulce. Era todo lo contrario de lo que había imaginado, y, sin darse apenas cuenta, había encontrado el corazón que no creyó que poseyera, enamorándole sin medidas.

Pero, cuando ambos habían consumado su amor y declarado su mutuo amor, las dos solapadas Ravenclaw habían entrado en el aula en desuso dónde habían perdido su virginidad los dos juntos, y habían felicitado al rubio por ganar la apuesta. La mirada herida y destrozada con la que Potter le había mirado, había dolido al rubio más que mil Crucios de su padre, dejándole sin poder hablar ni moverse.

El moreno tomó su ropa y se fue del lugar, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, rodeado por las risas maléficas de esas dos hienas. Cuando ellas le dieron el dinero que habían apostado (cincuenta galeones), Draco reaccionó tirándoselos al rostro y lanzándoles un obliviate, para después correr en pos de Potter, dándole alcance antes de que este entrara en la torre de Gryffindor.

-Espera Potter, eso no fue lo que parecía.-casi gritó Draco, tomándole con fuerza de uno de sus brazos.

El moreno, sin volverse, le preguntó:

-¿Vas a decirme que no fue cierto que ustedes apostaron que me conquistarías, me enamorarías y luego me dejarías, Malfoy?-murmuró fríamente Harry.

El rubio no pudo mentirle.

-No.

-¿Vas a decirme que no era eso lo que buscabas cuando me llenaste de regalos y de rosas, Malfoy?-volvió a preguntar con verdaderos icebergs en su voz.

-No.

-Pues entonces, tú y yo no tenemos nada más que decirnos, Malfoy. No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar, mirar o hablar siquiera.-dijo el moreno con desprecio y rodeado por su magia en estado puro, lanzando potentes sacudidas eléctricas a la mano que el rubio tenía en su brazo, obligándole a soltarle.

Cuando el moreno se vió completamente libre, se volvió, y Draco pudo ver que sus ojos verdes, estaban oscurecidos de tal manera que parecían ser negros, y un reflejo rojizo se dejó ver, aterrorizando al rubio.

-O comprobarás con tus propios ojos lo que puede hacer el mago que acabó con sus propias manos con el mago más oscuro de toda la historia del mundo mágico.-susurró con una voz tan oscura como sus ojos, y verdaderamente atemorizante.

Draco, asustado hasta la médula, se quedó petrificado hasta que el moreno entró en los dormitorios de su casa, y luego, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y una lágrima amarga bajó por su mejilla. Él sabía que acababa de perder al amor de su vida.

Desde ese día, había escrito una y otra vez a su moreno, sin éxito. Sus cartas eran devueltas sin abrir. Había mandado numerosos regalos de exorbitante precio y calidad, que habían sido rechazados y volvían a sus manos. Y el rubio, desesperado y arrepentido del dolor que le había ocasionado a su amado, dejó de dormir, de comer…y hasta casi, de vivir.

Tan mal estaba la cosa, que la sangre sucia se apiadó de él, y le aconsejó el plan más humillante de su vida...

**Tiempo actual.**

Los ojos del rubio brillaron llenos de ilusión, mirando el serio semblante del chico que amaba.

-No lo haré, Potter.-murmuró acercándose al moreno y abrazándolo, lleno de alivio y amor.

El de ojos verdes suspiró, y le devolvió el abrazo. No todos los días, el chico que juraba y perjuraba que un Malfoy era perfecto y lo mejor del planeta, se vestía de chica y cantaba una canción de Britney Spears…una cantante muggle.

Los amigos de ambos desaparecieron discretamente, dejando a la reconciliada pareja en el pasillo. Harry, con el rostro enterrado en el suave cabello del rubio, volvió a suspirar, haciendo que Draco alzase su cara.

-¿Por qué suspiras tanto, Potter?-preguntó con intriga.

-Porque me pregunto si bajo tu falda llevas ropa interior de chica.-respondió el moreno con voz y mirada lujuriosa.

El rubio le guiñó un ojo y le tomó de la mano.

-Ven a mi cuarto y te lo mostraré, Potter.

Encantado, Harry le siguió con gusto, y se preguntó si el sexo de reconciliación era tan ardiente como Ron y Hermione le habían hablado.

Fin.

¿Me merezco algún lindo review? Piensen que son solo cinco minutos de su tiempo y el único pago que desea una humilde escritora ^^

Besos.

Sasukitsu la Kyuubi


End file.
